fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
FGO Summer Festival 2016 ~1st Anniversary~
center|680px|link=http://news.fate-go.jp/2016/owq4mx/ Event Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ August 7, 2016 23:59 JST FGO SummerFes 2016 ~1st Anniversary~ 10 BIG Campaigns center|400px Campaign 1 right|300px Saint Quartz Summoning Renewal Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ JST Summoning will get a permanent 25% discount! Campaign 2 Livestream Reward Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ December 31, 2016 23:59 JST * Reward : Campaign 3 1st Anniversary Login Bonus Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ August 8, 2016 03:59 JST Campaign 4 Servant and Craft Essence Storage Space Free Expansion Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ JST *Maximum number of storage spaces for Servants and Craft Essences will be expanded to 300 respectively. *Players who used quartz to unlock slots before this event will be refunded. Campaign 5 FGO SummerFes 2016 ~1st Anniversary~ Limited Craft Essence Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ August 7, 2016 23:59 JST * A quest will appear in Chaldea Gate with the Anniversary Heroines CE as a reward. *Click expand to show quest Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP 3 }} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Wyvern |en11stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |en12 = Wyvern |en12stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |en13 = Wyvern |en13stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Fafnir |en21stats = Lvl 5 14,408 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 14 12,276 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 18 5,884 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Golem |en11stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |en12 = Golem |en12stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |en13 = Golem |en13stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Golem |en21stats = Lvl 12 3,314 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 20 6,490 HP |en23 = Golem |en23stats = Lvl 12 3,314 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 25 8,340 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 28 14,841 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 60, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 3 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Pirate |en11stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |en12 = Pirate |en12stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |en13 = Pirate |en13stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 16 9,339 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 17 7,620 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 15 10,575 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 12 17,410 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 4= |Lvl 60, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 4 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Homunculus |en11stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |en12 = Homunculus |en12stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |en13 = Homunculus |en13stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 10 12,992 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 30 18,939 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 25 11,370 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 5= |Lvl 60, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 5 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Celtic Soldier |en11stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |en12 = Celtic Soldier |en12stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |en13 = Celtic Soldier |en13stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 12 10,747 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 11 9,075 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 15 11,757 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 10 20,490 HP |dropicons = }} Campaign 6 Battle Animation and NP Animation Renewal Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ JST center|300px The following Servants will get an update for their Battle Animation and NP Animation *Vlad III *Jeanne d'Arc *Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) Campaign 7 Great Success and Super Success Rate x3 Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ August 7, 2016 23:59 JST *During the event, all Strengthening (Servant+CE) processes will get a rate up by 3 times. Campaign 8 Daily Quests 1/2 AP Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ August 7, 2016 23:59 JST * All Daily Quests in Chaldea Gate will get a 1/2 AP cost reduction throughout the event duration. Campaign 9 Servant Strengthening Quests Part IV Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ JST *14 Servants will get their Strengthening Quests, for more info, refer here. Campaign 10 Palingenesis Duration : August 6, 2016 00:00 ~ JST 370px|right * New feature - Palingenesis * Use to Grail Ascend your servants * MAX level of all servants is 100, regardless of rarity. *Servants currently at max level 90-98 get +2 MAX level per Grail used. *Servants currently at max level 65-85 get +5 MAX level per Grail used. *Servants currently at max level 60 get +10 MAX level per Grail used. Leonardo Da Vinci Trial Quest *Like the previous Trial Quests, you get to use Leonardo Da Vinci as a support servant to get a Summoning Ticket. Trial Quest Lvl 65, NP 4 |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Automata |en11stats = Lvl 8 3,868 HP |en12 = Automata |en12stats = Lvl 8 3,868 HP |en13 = Automata |en13stats = Lvl 8 3,868 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Automata |en21stats = Lvl 9 5,371 HP |en22 = Killing Doll |en22stats = Lvl 13 9,010 HP |en23 = Automata |en23stats = Lvl 9 5,371 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 15 9,332 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 15 19,248 HP |dropicons = }} }} FGO SummerFes 2016 ~1st Anniversary~ Order-Based Summoning Campaign center|500px Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ August 7, 2016 23:59 JST * New Servant ** 5 - Leonardo Da Vinci (Limited-time) ** She will get a Rate-Up throughout the event. Part I - Fuyuki= Duration : August 2, 2016 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST center|400px *Artoria Pendragon *Artoria Pendragon (Alter) *EMIYA *Heracles *Cu Chulainn *Medusa *Medea *Cu Chulainn (Caster) |-| Part II - Orleans= Duration : August 3, 2016 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST center|400px *Jeanne d'Arc *Siegfried *Le Chevalier d'Eon *Gilles de Rais *Gilles de Rais (Saber) *Kiyohime |-| Part III - Septem= Duration : August 4, 2016 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST center|400px *Attila *Nero Claudius *Gaius Julius Caesar *Romulus *Boudica |-| Part IV - Okeanos= Duration : August 5, 2016 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST center|400px *Francis Drake *Anne Bonny & Mary Read *Medea (Lily) *Euryale *David *Hector |-| Part V - London= Duration : August 6, 2016 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST center|400px *Mordred *Nikola Tesla *Artoria Pendragon (Alter Lancer) *Nursery Rhyme *Frankenstein *Henry Jekyll & Hyde *Paracelsus von Hohenheim *Charles Babbage |-| Part VI - E Pluribus Unum= Duration : August 7, 2016 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST center|400px *Medb *Nightingale *Cu Chulainn (Alter) *Rama *Li Shuwen (Lancer) *Helena Blavatsky *Thomas Edison *Billy the Kid *Geronimo FGO SummerFes 2016 ~1st Anniversary~ Lucky Bag Summoning Campaign center|500px Duration : July 30, 2016 00:00 ~ August 7, 2016 23:59 JST *One player can only do a single PAID 30 Quartz. Grand Summon once for one of two parts of the Summoning Campaign. At least one 5 Servant from the listed ones will be summoned for each part. *There are two parts to this campaign which you can only pick one of: **Part 1 : 3 Knights + EXTRA **Part 2 : 4 Horsemen 3 Knights + EXTRA= center|400px *Artoria Pendragon *Attila *Mordred *Orion *Nikola Tesla *Arjuna *Karna *Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) *Jeanne d'Arc |-| 4 Horsemen= center|400px *Francis Drake *Medb *Ramesses II *Jack the Ripper *Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) *Tamamo no Mae *Xuanzang *Vlad III *Nightingale *Cu Chulainn (Alter) Category:Event Category:Summoning Campaign